


Young Wizards, their wands were gleaming

by Jojothepanwithaplan



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Help, M/M, idon'tknowwhyIdidthis, justiceforjussipo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojothepanwithaplan/pseuds/Jojothepanwithaplan
Summary: A friendship can begin in many ways, even in breaking the rules together.So, it's only a Hogwarts AUI'm not sure why I started writing this, but my friends liked it, so I hope everyone enjoys reading this
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Staring! Stop staring at that Gryffindor boy and help us to finish this potion! It needs to be better than Tiuri's!"

"I wasn't-" the tall, blond haired boy stopped himself. He'd be lying, if he said he didn't stare. And lying was something, Foldo was raised not to do.

He turned around to face Arman as he heard a loud thud. "Stop acting like children!" the asian girl shot them an angry glance. "Did you-did she just hit me with a book?" the disbelief in Armans voice soon turned to anger. "Why do we even need her in our group?We could do better without her!" he complained.

"Without me, you would fail this class, you idiot!"

"Guys, please stop arguing." Foldo interrupted the fighting Slytherin and Hufflepuff. "Let's just finish our poition, alright?" Eventually they got back to work and even finished the poition in time.

Arman wrinkled his nose. "It stinks."

"Not as much as you." Iona scoffed.

They instantly stopped as their teacher, Sir Tiuri the Elder approached them. Foldo smiled a bit to himself. As much as he liked his friends, they could be quiet annoying at times.

Noone really got, why Arman was sorted into Hufflepuff with him. But in Foldos opinion, Arman was a good guy, even if he complained about a lot of things. They knew each other since their childhood, and he understood why Arman sometimes acted as if he needed to others how great he was. His father put a lot pressure on him, so it seemed naturally-at least to Foldo- that Arman wanted to prove himself. Foldo didn't blame him for that.

As they walked through the corridors, Foldo carried both, his and Armans books, a small Ravenclaw boy rushed past them, which almost caused Foldo to drop the books. Both Hufflepuffs turned around, just to see the young boy talking to a very similiar looking taller Gryffindor. Brothers apparently.

"But if you're going to the forbidden forest, I want to come with you!" he said loud enough for everyone in the corridor to hear. Luckily, the only other person was Armans so-called enemy, Tiuri the Younger. Foldo blinked in shock. The forbidden forest? They couldn't go there! It was- well, it was forbidden!

"Damn it, pipsqueak!" the Gryffindor boy exclaimed. "First off, no, of course you're not coming with us! Or else, I'm gonna tell Iona that you admire her! And second," he gave the boy a warning look, "Now it's your fault, everyone know about our plans."

The little boy now looked guilty to the ground.

"It's okay Jussipo." Tiuri smiled at the little boy and went to them. "I'm sure, no one heard it."

Jussipo sighed. "Go, play with your friends, Piak." Piak nodded, "but you'll tell me, how it's like to be in the forest! See you tomorrow, Tiuri." he said goodbye and quickly ran off in the direction, in which the Ravenclaw common room was.

Neither Tiuri, nor Jussipo seemed to have noticed Arman and Foldo.

"Let's go." Foldo whispered. He didn't want them to know, that he and Arman heard everything. Especially, not Jussipo. But Arman had other plans.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" he called towards Tiuri, "You, surly, will be banned from school, if he finds out, you were in the forbidden forest!"

Tiuri didn't react to the thread, but Jussipo did. "You could tell your father, of course, or you could stop beeing an asshole for nothing and come with us. Maby I'll even mention you in my next song. It would be a nice song, but all of my songs are nice." he stepped closer to them, so he didn't have to yell to be heard. He now turned to Foldo with an amusing smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, if the forest scares you. I'm a good singer, but I'm even better at protecting good-looking people. Well, that doesn't include Arman, but I'm certain, he can protect himself. By the way, I'm Jussipo." he held out a hand for Foldo to take. "What was your name? I'm sure someone mentioned it before."

"Uhm, it's Foldo." Foldo mumbled, he felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. Good looking? No one ever called him that before. Sure, Jussipo was only joking, but still...

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted by Arman. "There's no way we're coming with you! And some stupid trees wont scare me! It's against the rules, that's why we're not going. Right, Foldo?" he had a smug grin on his face, which faded as he looked at Foldo. "Wait, don't tell me, you're actually consindering this!? Our parents would kill us, if the found out!"

That got Foldos attention. His parents. As much as Arman wanted to prove himself to his father, Foldo wanted to made his parents proud. "Let's go." he sighed and let himself being pulled away by Arman. They left two genuily confused Gryffindors behind, one of them still holding out his hand, which Foldo never took.

***

Foldo couldn't sleep. "What if anything happens to Jussipo or Tiuri?"

"For heavens sake, Foldo, it's already the fifth time you asked me that, since we left those idiots! They wanted to go, so it's not our fault, if they get hurt! And now, please, shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

He didn't like the idea of someone getting hurt, just because he didn't do something to help. Foldo needed a different tactic to convince Arman.

"You know," he said slowly, "if the get hurt, the professors will ask every student, if they knew anything about them going to the forbidden forest."

"So?" Arman didn't sound interested at all.

"You also know, that I wont lie. Just imagine what others will think of us."

Arman cleared his throat. "Just to clarify this," Foldo heard him getting up. "I don't care, what others think about me, but you might be right, these fools probably need our help, otherwise they'd be completly screwed up." 

Before Arman could say anything else, Foldo was already at the door. "No time to change. Every minute counts." In this moment, Foldo didn't even care, that he was barefoot.

Soon they arrived at the gamekeepers hut near the edge of the forest. The light in the hut was still on, so they had to be careful not to be seen. As soon as they were out of sight, they lit up their wands.

It didn't take long for Arman to complain about everything. "It's cold. How do we even know where to find them? I swear, if I die because of this, I'm going to kill Tiuri!"

Foldo ignored Armans whining and focused on their surroundings. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, that was further away than ten feet. Every now and then he heard a branch crack or the wind rustling the leaves.

But then he heard another noise. A noise which didn't fit quite in. Footsteps. Someone-or something- was following them. He signaled Arman to be silent and to stop. At the same time he dimmed the light on his wand, Arman did the same. They stood back to back, wands at the ready.

Two figures came out of the shadows, one of them made a howling sound. Foldo flinched. Arman screamed and dropped his wand.

One of the figures bursted out in laughter. "You scream like a baby."

"Jussipo, that was mean!" the one rebuked the other.

Foldo exhaled in relief. "Tiuri? Jussipo?"

"You came after all. Couldn't resist my charme?" Jussipo eyed Foldo, who was now painfully aware, that he was only wearing his blue and grey checked pajama.

"Grey suit you. It really brings out your eyes, you know? And Arman, seriously? A one-piece pajama? You look almost worse than usual.

Tiuri smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him." he picked up the wand Arman hat dropped earlier and gave it back to him.

Foldo was still too distraced by what Jussipo had said before to hear Armans answer.

"Young wizards, their wand were gleaming..." Jussipo hummed softly and Foldo couldn't help himself but admire Jussipos voice.

Each of them fell silent when they heard a howl in the distance, similiar to the one Jussipo had given to scare the others. It seemed to be getting closer.

"Isn't the full moon today?" Arman asked almost silently.

The four boys looked at each other, before running towards the school building. As soon as they felt safe, they dropped into the soft grass in front of the school. Jussipo smiled, showing his teeth.

"What an interesting way to start a friendship."


	2. Too nice for this world

Jussipo considered the last night as an absolut win. He gained two new friends (sort of) and wasn't killed by whatever was in the forest. He sat down next to the person he liked most on the Hufflepuff table, to be fair, he only knew two persons on this table and not even very well. But he already liked one of them more than half of his own house mates.

Foldo, who now looked at him incredulously. Foldo still smelle like grass and earth. Somehow, he still smelled like he just came out of the forest. To Jussipo, it was a pleasant smell.

"You can't sit here." Foldo finally managed to say. "It's not like I don't want you to be here, but-"

"Why?", Jussipo took a sip of water. "Because it's not the Gryffindor table? As far as I know, there are no rules regarding to where I have to sit. And it really is no big deal." he pointed towards Tiuri, who sat next to a Slytherin girl with long, curly brown hair. Both smiled and laughed. "Besides, how are your feet?"

"My-my what?", it seemed like he caught Foldo off guard. It was kinda cute.

"Your feet. You weren't wearing shoes last night and the forest floor isn't exactly soft. It must have been pretty uncomfortable. There's no way you didn't hurt your feet." he said it matter-of-fact.

Foldo nodded slowly. "In retrospect, it wasn't so good to go out without shoes. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt too much.", he shrugged and gave Jussipo a wry smile.

" _Doesnt hurt to much?_ ", Jussipo repeated, raising one eyebrow. "That's still to much.", he wanted to say something else about it, but saw, that Foldo was uncomfortable talking about it, so he changed the subject. "Which class do you have now?"

Foldo relaxed. "Transfiguration class"

"Let's go together then." of course Jussipo knew, that Foldo had Transfiguration class. After all, he had it too. He just didn't want Foldo to feel uneasy talking to him.

They were a little to early, so the corridors were almost empty. As they walked side by side, their arms brushed against each other from time to time.

Somehow, Foldo seemed strangely stiff, which amused Jussipo a little. He really liked Foldo, but heck, this boy was damn easy to embarrass.

"Why are you friends with Arman?" he asked. "And don't tell me, it's because he has such a great personality, 'cause he hasn't." he didn't ask the question to insult Arman, but because it really interested him. Still he couldn't miss the opportunity to, at least, make a little fun of Arman.

Foldo seemed to have to think for a while, before answering. "Arman is a good guy. It just needs some time to get to know him better. Our parents are close friends, so we knew each other since we were children. I can talk to him about everything, sre, he complains a lot, but he's my best friend." again he gave Jussipo this wry smile, which made Jussipo feel a bit special. He never saw Foldo smiling like that at any other person.

He chuckled. "The way I see it, you're just too nice for this world." They were leaning against the wall, their shoulders touching.

"Can I ask you something in return?" Foldo continued when Jussipo nodded. "Why do you wanted to visit the forbidden forest in the first place? And hy did you invite us along?"

This time, Jussipo had to think about it. "I wanted to hear the sounds of the forest." he finally admitted. "The wind, the creatures and all that. Inviting you alone was, well, it was more of a joke than an actual suggestion. Of course, that doesn't mean I wasn't happy when you came." he quickly added. A couple of minutes none of them said anything. Just as Foldo turned to him to say something, their professor arrived. The professor was a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was really nice, so Jussipo had always liked her. He even considered her to be his favourite teacher. But he also liked their potion teacher, Professor Tiuri the Elder.

Professor Alianor smiled in suprise. "You're already here, even though the lesson hasn't started yet? Foldo seems to has a good influence on you."

Foldo was cleary embarrassed by that, "Actually it was Jussipo who-"

"Yes, Foldo is a very good influence." Jussipo refrained from laughing. Foldos flustered face was worth it.

As they entered the room, Jussipo quickly sat down next to Foldo, who was fiddling nervously with his cloak. Eventually the other students came. Jussipo sat with Foldo, which meant Arman had to share a bench with Tiuri. That couldn't go well.

"There's no way, I'm sitting with Tiuri!" Arman grumbled. "You can't seriously expect me to sit with him!"

Foldo got up immediately. "It's okay, Tiuri can sit with Jussipo."

Jussipo sighed as Tiuri took a seat. "Way to nice." he mumbled more to himself than to Tiuri.

The task of todays lesson was to transform a pet into a cup. The cat on his desk was similiar to the one he brought with him to Hogwarts.But the colours weren't right. Professor Alianor showed them how to do it and soon every student tried to do the same. Normally, Jussipo surely would have gotten it right away, but oddly, his thoughts kept drifting to Foldo.

Foldo appeared to be the perfect student. He managed to turn his owl into a small wooden mug, right ar the first try. He was alsways polite to the professors and kind to everyone else. He was brave and as far as Jussipo had noticed, Foldo was amazing with his wand. Almost every teacher loved him, 'cause he had never broken the rules. 'Till yesterday. Foldo had broken the rules. For him, Jussipo. He didn't know why, but it made him incredibly happy.

After the third try, he finally made it. Jussipo was pleased with himself. It was a beautiful golden cup. Much better than his first, very hairy try.

He turned around to see a genuinely smiling Foldo and a very frustrated Arman. Arman's cup had little wings and a small tail. Jussipo just had to laugh. Foldo leaned over to Arman and helped him.

Of course he helped him. Jussipo wondered, if Foldo could do any other than being nice. He was like one of these perfect knights, Piak always read about. He was so chivalrous.

***

The day went by quickly and so did the dinner.

It was past their bedtime, so Jussipo and Tiuri sat on their beds, chatting and watching their pets.

"So, how's the book I gave you?" Jussipo looked at his Kneazle, who was a bit to close to Tiuris owl.

Tirui was writing a letter to his parents and stopped to answer him. "The one about the boy, who wants to become a knight, but has to to bring a letter to the king instead?"

"Yes. There's a show on Netflix now. As much as I love Hogwarts, I really miss Netflix."

"You're being dramatic again." his friend laughed. "You wont die, just because you can't watch Netflix in Hogwarts. But your right, I miss music and coffee. Oh, and I really liked the book. Maby I'll watch the show as well. Is it similiar to the book?"

"Not really." Jussipo laid down and stared at the ceiling. "They killed the singing one. What's the message of that? All beautiful, funny, singing people should be afraid?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Do you think Foldo know Netflix? He's a pureblood after all."

"Jussipo, no offense, but aren't you a bit obsessed with him? You didn't act like that, when we became friends."

"And you didn't fall in love with me, like you did with Livinia." countered Jussipo jokinly. And yet, he thought about Tiuris question for a long time, before he could finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, I'm really bad at naming chapters ^^'   
> -and, I have a question, every house has a teacher, right? Like Snape and Slytherin, but what's the correct term for this teacher?   
> -what patronus should the characters have? I've already decided which Patronus Tiuri has, but for the rest I'm absolutely clueless  
> -what's the smell of a lute? What shampoo would Jussipo use? Like, a normal one, without a special smell, or really extra ordinary ones? berries and caramel? (this one actually exists and I love it) green apple? (my favorite of all times xD)   
> -thanks for reading the second chapter <3


	3. not a chapter, just a headcanon

so, like the title already said, this is not a chapter (I'm kinda stuck right now, but I'm trying my best to write the third chapter)

So a friend of mine rewatched some of the scenes in tlftk where Jussipo is singing and after they stole the horses he sings _through rain and sleet, blood and snow, there rode the famous Jussipo and beside him rode his tiresome little bro_

after that, Iona complains, so Jussipo made a new song _Iona always ready to duel, sweet Foldo, nobody's fool, and behinkd them rode an ass upon a mule_

he sung _sweet Foldo_ , I rewatched the scene after that again, and he really sings _sweet Foldo_

But noone reacts to that, Foldo simply smiles a bit, not even Piak says anything about that, so my headcanon is, that Jussipo does things like this all the time, there's already the headcanon that Foldo and Jussipo knew each other before they wanted to become knights (In my opinion that's canon, there are so many little scenes that prove this headcanon)

so what if Jussipo calls Foldo _sweet_ or _young_ all the time? That would explain why Foldo just smiled and Piak didn't said anything about that. If it would be the first time Jussipo said something like this, Piak, surely, would have said something, right? Foldo would have reacted differently

okay, that was my headcanon, thanks for listening to my tedtalk

**Author's Note:**

> -I feel like I need to explain why I wanted Arman to be a Hufflepuff, sure, in the first episodes he really was a pain in the ass, but in the end, he was loyal to his friends. He ignored his fathers commands and helped Tiuri to finish his task, so that's why he is in Hufflepuff  
> -Piak would fit in Gryffindor really well, since he's one of the bravest characters in the show, but he's also one of the most curious, so I sorted him into Ravenclaw  
> -this will be a longer fan fiction, but I wont able to update regulary  
> -English is not my first language, I apologize for every mistake you see ^^'


End file.
